the place you belong (One piece)
by RandomTrashBag
Summary: A one piece fanfic Ace survives the marine fort by the help of a thought to be dead brother and gives Ace a reason to live, with his brothers, lots of things happen when they all thought he was dead he comes back to help survive, (unknown x male OC)
1. meeting big brother

3rd person POV  
"Garp where are we going?" Asked a boy around the age of 10 with messy black hair. His eyes were blood red and cat-like. He had Pale white skin with loads of freckles. " We are going to see your younger brother!" Garp exclaims while slapping the boy's back. "What's my younger brother's name?" He asked. "Oh... his name is... Ace, Shosuke." Garp responded to Shosuke's question. They continued up the mountain path only to stop when they got to a clearing with a run down shack in the middle. Garp went up to knock on the door and Dadan ripped the door open and shouting "What do you want!?" Garp resorts by yelling back with a hit to the head "Dadan it's me!"

Ace's POV  
Garp is visiting again so I was hiding in the shadows, I see the scene that always play out when he visits but there is a boy with him. I wonder who he is but he will hate me too when he finds out, I jumped a little when the boy with garp looked straight at me. "Shosuke what are you looking at?" Garp asks the kid. he picked up his arm and pointed straight at me. " There's someone hiding in the bush." the kid's voice is harsh yet kind, and demanded you to follow the order he says. "Oh that must be Ace... Ace get here now and meet your big brother." That sentence alone made my eyes widen and my mind full of questions like. 'This guy is is my big brother, where has he been the last eight years of my life.'

Shosuke POv  
A small boy walks out of the tree line towards us as soon as he stops in front of me. "Shosuke this is Ace, Ace this is Shosuke you big brother," Garp turned to me, " I will leave you in Dandan's care, Shosuke." Garp is dumping me hear with them, I think Ace already hates me.

A/N- I suck at spelling please tell me if something is not right, please be nice about it. sorry about how short it is I may not update in long periods of time. ha ha ha

thank you to the guest that help correct it.


	2. getting on

Shosuke's PVO  
It's been three days since I met Ace and left hear by Garp. I have been keeping my distance from Ace and the bandits. It been hard for me always running from people because of my devil fruit and now I have met my younger brother it now incredibly harder now. "Shosuke what are you doing here?" I was so lost in thought I didn't sense Ace behind me till he spoke. "Ace what do you want?" I asked agitated. "Are you really my older brother? If you are where were you the last eight year of my life? Why are you just showing up now?!" by the end of the questions he was yelling at me. I sighed ad I opened my mouth to answer, "Yes I am your older brother, I have been on the run from some people and trying to survive in the world after some events, Garp just found me and thought it was best if I came and look after you and the bandits just In case something happens to you guys." after I was done talking I got up and started walking away.

Ace's PVO  
I don't know how to react to the confession about his past, he has had it harder than me but I now have him here for me but I still need to test him, I need to meet Sabo by the tree, as I was walking I found Shosuke face down in the dirt, "SHOSUKE… WAKE UP NOW SHOSUKE!" I yelled at him. I had to drag him to the hut to see Dandan. As I walked in Makino was there "Makino help Shosuke!" passing off an unconcise older brother. We were forced out of the room straight away.  
After hours of waiting Makino came out wiping her sweat off her forehead. I got up straight away, "Makino what's wrong with Shosuke?" I asked calmly. Makino looked back at the room, "he has had a hard time, didn't Garp tell you he has a severe sickness, don't worry he's just sleeping he will wake later don't be too loud I will come back tomorrow to check on him." Makino left to go back to her bar.


	3. new little brother and recoveries

Ace's PVO  
I was sitting next to Shosuke as he was still sleeping from succumbing to illness, but I don't know how to handle knowing that he is suffering from a survivor sickness. I wish I can go back and not be so mean to him. "BRAT! Go hunt we need dinner and we'll even save some for your brother." I didn't wait for Dandan to finish i grabbed my pipe and started my hunt

TIME SKIP (do know I suck at writing fights or battles!)  
When I walked back into the room so I can look after Shosuke. I found his bed was empty. All of a sudden I was on my back with Glaring Shosuke on top of me holding me by the neck trying to choke me all of a sudden there was no pressure on my neck and a passed out Shosuke, so I place him back on the bed.

TIME SKIP! TO A CUTE LUFFY  
There is a brat with Garp as he's talking with Dandan. The brat running around chasing a butterfly behind them as he got close enough I took the chance to spat on his cheek then he starts demanding me to apologize. Which is not happening at all the only person i will apologize to is Shosuke and only Shosuke, speaking of which he has not come back from his hunt yet.

Shosuke's PVO  
There is a yelling child with Ace as I walk into the area, pulling my kill behind me and stopped next to Ace as Garp turns to us to great both of us "Ahh... Shosuke, Ace, this is Luffy your new younger brother from now on! So get along well before I go how are you feeling Shosuke?" I ignored him and just pull my kill towards dandan for her to cook and as I walked past Garp "I don't care about that kid only ace is my brother find a good reason for me to look after him and i will but only if i have to." I told Garp what I thought of the supposedly new brother. I went inside the shack and sat on the ground next to the table then Ace sat next to me as he started talking about his day but the world around me got darker and a slight pain in my chest but bearable and listened to my cute brother as I fell asleep my head fell onto his lap.

A/N- sorry it took so long tell me is something does not make sense!


End file.
